


Смирись

by Dragon_Air



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Air/pseuds/Dragon_Air
Summary: Путь Хранителя Вонголы — путь смирения





	Смирись

      Путь Хранителя Вонголы — путь смирения. Роль каждого Хранителя, определенная однажды наивными юными Первыми, из поколения в поколение остается той же.  
      Это назвали «чудом пространственно-временной вертикали».  
      И Девятые могут многое об этом рассказать.  
  
      Смотри, Ямамото Такеши. На лице твоего предшественника — глубокие шрамы, пронесшие память о жестоких битвах сквозь долгие годы. На твоем лице — десять лет спустя — шрамы появились тоже, но ты не видел самого себя. А Девятый Хранитель Дождя — видел в воспоминаниях будущего, подаренных Аркобалено Неба. Видел твою вымученную улыбку, отдающую горечью.  
      Шрамы — неизбежная участь Хранителей Дождя. Ведь Хранители Дождя — почти всегда мечники, как бы далеко вперед ни ушел прогресс.  
      Правда, Асари Угетсу шрамами был обделен. Но не бери в голову — скорее всего, он просто не успел их заработать, рано покинув мир. В любом случае — незавидная судьба.  
      В глазах Девятого Дождя читается усталость, и, кажется, шрамы можно разглядеть и там.  
      Такеши смотрит. На его лице — вместо шрамов, которые получить еще предстоит — отражается боль, а улыбку не получается выдавить никакую.  
       _Смирись._  
      Такеши отводит опустошенный взгляд.  
  
      Смотри, Гокудера Хаято. Хранитель Урагана Девятого — серьезный и ответственный, и остальные Хранители прислушиваются к нему. Он — их лидер, и тебе следует брать с него пример. Усмирить свою вспыльчивость, остудить нрав. Стать такой же правой рукой Десятому, как стал Девятому он. Даже если для этого придется пожертвовать своей левой.  
      Но Хранителям всегда нужно чем-то жертвовать. Особенно Хранителям Урагана, бушующим в центре любых битв. И рука — малая дань тому, чтобы служить своему Небу.  
      Только у Хранителя Урагана Девятого левая — не ведущая, в отличие от твоей. Но это все равно — пустяки. Возможно, тебе посчастливится потерять правую. А протезы Вонголе делают такие, что разницы не заметишь. Как и не заметишь, что потерял и сердце.  
      И не думай о том, что терять — не обязательно. Не думай о том, что Джи был Первому лучшим другом с детства, а не безропотным слугой. Он все равно прожил не так долго. Опыт Девятого Хранителя — нагляднее, и он — прямо перед тобой.  
      Хаято смотрит. Но сил возразить нет, и усмиряется его вспыльчивость.   
       _Смирись._  
      Хаято отводит потухший взгляд.  
  
      Смотри, Ламбо из семьи Бовино. Семьи, спокойно отдавшей ребенка в лапы опасности и смерти, подстерегающей на каждом шагу. Но не переживай — великодушная Вонгола принимает всех, даже если источник этой опасности — она сама. Смотри, даже если ты еще совсем дитя.  
      Какая ирония: Девятый Хранитель Грозы — тоже сравнительно молодой. Он задорно улыбается и пытается тебя подбодрить. Почему тогда ты дрожишь, дитя? Потому что в его глазах бушует яростная гроза?  
      Не бойся, Ламбо. Такова участь Хранителя Грозы — быть громоотводом и защищать семью. А лучшая защита — нападение, и тебе это хорошо известно. Не переживай, дитя. Вонгола научит тебя убивать. Не так, как неумело пытался ты. То — лишь детские забавы. Ребячество. А тебя научат убивать по-настоящему, и, если повезет, ты не растеряешь своего задора, как не растерял твой предшественник.  
      О, так ты помнишь Лампо? Помнишь его безмятежность и расслабленность, помнишь, каким неконфликтным он был? Слышал, что обычно он только защищался?  
      Не забивай себе этим голову, малыш. Этот человек давно мертв, а Девятый Гроза — рядом.  
      Ламбо смотрит. Дрожит и чудом не плачет — беззвучно всхлипывает.  
       _Смирись._  
      Ламбо отводит испуганный взгляд.  
  
      Смотри, Сасагава Рёхей. По Хранителю Солнца Девятого поначалу и не скажешь, что он — мастер боевых искусств. Он не самый высокий и не самый мужественный, не может похвастаться горой мышц, а на вид моложе Хранителя Грозы. Но в рукопашной схватке ему нет равных, и выстоять против него было бы трудно даже тебе.  
      Долг Хранителя Солнца — своим телом разрушить нависшую над семьей угрозу. Правда, всегда есть риск перестараться и ненароком кого-нибудь убить. А иногда — кого-нибудь совсем непричастного.  
      Накл после первого случайного убийства ушел из бокса в богослужение, надеясь заглушить совесть и замолить грех. Он был незаменим как поддержка — целебная поддержка солнечного пламени — но во времена угрозы не было противника страшнее. Накл больше никого не убил, но повреждения наносил такие, что лишить жизни было бы милосерднее.  
      И, тем не менее, в итоге он всех исцелял.  
      Обладать убийственной мощью и одновременно способностью лечить — ужасающий дар.   
      Для нынешней Вонголы оставлять в живых — непозволительная роскошь. Помни об этом, Сасагава Рёхей, когда ощутишь порыв спасти врага. Хранителям Солнца стоит забывать о регенерирующем свойстве пламени, пока речь не идет о союзнике.  
      Рёхей смотрит. Смотрит с непониманием — он приемлет честный поединок на кулаках, а убивать он никогда не стремился.  
       _Смирись._  
      Рёхей отводит померкший взгляд.  
  
      Смотри, Хибари Кея. Пусть ты гордый и независимый — все равно смотри. Смотри на Девятого Хранителя Облака, стоящего к своему боссу ближе всех. Даже ближе верной правой руки. Смотри и вспоминай о том, что в десятилетнем будущем Савада Тсунаеши из всех своих Хранителей раскрыл свой план только тебе. И только тебя — попросил о помощи.  
      Все Хранители чем-то жертвуют. Гордость и независимость — ничтожно малая плата, чтобы быть рядом с тем, кого считаешь поистине интересным. С тем, кто на самом деле удерживает тебя. Гордость и независимость — еще не рука и не свежий шрам. Сильнейшему Хранителю такие увечья не грозят.  
      Сильнейший Хранитель уступает лишь одному — своему боссу. И не может его превозмочь. Восхищается им, не смеет от него отступить и держится к нему ближе всех, несмотря на напускную отстраненность. Несмотря на то, что пытается верить, будто сам руководит собой и помогает потому, что просто совпало с собственными желаниями.  
      Ты тоже станешь таким, хотя Алауди таким и не был. Алауди действовал по своей воле, но то происходило давным-давно.  
      Кея смотрит. Смотрит презренно и едва ли не фыркает. Несусветная чушь.  
       _Смирись._  
      Кея отводит скучающий взгляд.  
  
      Смотри, Рокудо Мукуро. У Девятого Хранителя Тумана тоже причудливая прическа и насмешка, поселившаяся не только на губах, но и в глазах. Он насквозь видит твою погрязшую в грехах душу, а ты насквозь видишь его.  
      Ты, ненавидящий мафию, привязался к Саваде Тсунаеши и не заметил, как стал ее частью. И стараешься переубедить самого себя. «Я не могу позволить кому-то другому захватить мир», — говоришь ты десять лет спустя, перекрывая путь Бьякурану и позволяя остальным отступить. А когда ты проник на его базу под видом подчиненного и передавал информацию заклятому врагу — Хибари — тоже успокаивал себя так?  
      Как наивно.  
      Савада Тсунаеши подарил тебе свободу — и не только тогда, когда убедил Вендиче отпустить тебя. А за свободу нужно платить.  
      Душу ты давно уже продал дьяволу, но верность должна у тебя найтись.  
      Вспомни Деймона — ради Вонголы он был готов на все, и век коротал без души. Правда, пример предателя босса — не самый удачный, но не было человека вернее семье.  
      Мукуро смотрит. Смотрит с иронией, улыбается и заинтересованно приподнимает брови, всем своим видом спрашивая, как еще его развлекут.  
       _Смирись._  
      Мукуро отводит лукавый взгляд, всеми силами сдерживая едкий смех.  
  
      Отводит его к Саваде Тсунаеши.  
       _Что скажешь ты?_  
  
      Тсунаеши смотрит уже давно. Смотрит непоколебимо и непокорно, готовый до конца оставаться верным своим идеалам.  
      Девятый лучше всех знает об участи Неба. И поэтому так торопится уйти на покой. Ждет не дождется, когда Тсунаеши примет свою роль, и сладкими речами пытается его умаслить.  
      «Ты единственный можешь возродить прежнюю Вонголу», «Да, тебе еще рано работать в организации, но Примо был так же молод, как ты».  
      «Когда ты станешь боссом, увидишь конец ненавистным сражениям».  
      И, кажется, Тсунаеши не поверил ни единому слову последней фразы.  
      Девятый смотрит ласково и с добротой. Лживо. Надеясь, что Тсунаеши наконец поддастся и примет свою судьбу.  
       _Нет,_  — говорят его глаза. В них пылает внутренняя сила, но не пламя. Пламя окружает тень Первого, стоящего за его спиной.  
      Он не смирится. И не позволит смириться другим.  
      Девятый опускает взгляд.


End file.
